sorrowful snow
by Priestess of shadows
Summary: A special to celebrate Allen's birthday in a poem format that isn't very good, the format I mean. takes places pre-series.


**Shadow: Konnichiwa minna-san. I'm here to give you a special to celebrate Christmas **_**and**_** Allen Walker's birthday.**

**Allen: thank you shadow, but you don't really have to.**

**Shadow: none sense Allen, it's your birthday so it should be celebrated. I'm not the only one right everyone.**

**Lavi: shadow-chan is right Allen, it should be celebrated.**

**Leenalee: shadow-san is right Allen-kun, so we will have none of that attitude.**

**Kanda: stupid moyashi (Allen: it's Allen!) just shut up and accept it, or else they won't stop their annoying bitching.**

**Shadow/Lavi/Leenalee: that's right we won't stop our annoyi-HEY!**

**Allen: Mi…minna. *smiles adorably***

**Shadow: ALLEN SO KAWAI! *jumps on Allen and hugs***

**Allen: *choking***

**Lavi/Lenalee: *sweatdrop***

**Kanda: while the baka author is busy with the baka moyashi, we will get on with the story.**

**Allen: H…hel…p…Ge…t…he…r…o…ff**

**Lavi/Lenalee/Kanda: *ignore Allen* shadow-chan/san/baka author does NOT own D-gray man or us.**

**Allen: T…trai…to…rs… *passes out***

* * *

><p><strong>Sorrowful snow<strong>

_My first memories aren't pleasant._

_Pain, rejection, and loneliness_

_Were what made up those memories._

_I was abandoned at birth._

_Why you may ask?_

_The answer is my left arm._

_My left arm is red as blood,_

_And with black nails._

_This was only the start_

_Of my sorrowful life._

_I was abandoned_

_In the cold streets of London,_

_In the harsh snow._

_I grew up all alone,_

_With no one by my side._

_I was rejected and hurt_

_By the people around me,_

_Called a demon and forsaken_

_All due to my arm._

_I later became as cold_

_As the snow_

_That I was left to die in._

_To the children_

_It represented joy and wonder._

_To me_

_It represents my sorrow._

_People call it snow,_

_I call it sorrowful snow._

_For seven long years_

_I survived with my only companion,_

_The sorrowful snow._

_then I met Mana._

_Mana, was a special yet weird clown._

_I met him one cold December day._

_By then I was a worker in a circus,_

_But I was more like a slave._

_Beaten when I did something wrong,_

_Or just to relieve their frustrations,_

_The latter always being the case._

_My name was Red_

_Named after my arm._

_Mana was a traveling clown,_

_Going from circus to circus,_

_With his trusting partner,_

_Allen the clown dog._

_Allen was my first actual friend._

_He was the first living being_

_To not reject me._

_When Allen actually_

_Licked my left hand,_

_For the first time_

_In my seven yearlong hell,_

_I was happy._

_That happiness however,_

_Didn't last long._

_Allen was beaten to death,_

_Leaving me alone once again._

_I then met Mana_

_For the first time_

_When he was burying Allen's body._

_At first I didn't like him_

_But I eventually warmed up to him._

_On December 25,_

_On Christmas of all days,_

_I was adopted by Mana_

_And became Allen Walker._

_The sorrowful snow_

_Was present as well,_

_But very little of it._

_For a time_

_It was only me and Mana,_

_The sorrowful snow_

_Appeared from time to time._

_We traveled_

_From town to town,_

_From circus to circus._

_My time with him_

_Is something_

_That I wouldn't trade for the world._

_Even though I didn't know my birthday,_

_We celebrated it_

_On December 25,_

_The day Mana became my world._

_My world however,_

_Eventually shattered._

_On December 25,_

_The day I became 10 years old,_

_The day that marked 3 years of happiness,_

_Mana walker was hit_

_By a runaway carriage_

_And died,_

_His last words being_

_For me to keep on walking_

_Until my last breathe._

_I never cried_

_As hard as I did_

_That dreadful day._

_The sorrowful snow_

_Was there_

_In huge amounts._

_To this day_

_I believe the snow_

_Was as huge_

_As the sorrow_

_I felt that day._

_They gave him a grave_

_That I always went_

_And grieved_

_For the loss_

_Of my father._

_It was always cold_

_Each time I went_

_To his grave,_

_With the sorrowful snow_

_By my side once again._

_Then HE came._

_The millennium earl appeared_

_And said he could bring Mana back,_

_All I had to do_

_Was call his name,_

_And so I did._

_It ended_

_In tragedy_

_once again._

_I turned Mana_

_Into a dreadful akuma_

_With the order_

_To kill me._

_Mana cursed me_

_And even now_

_I believe_

_He had every right to._

_My left arm_

_Became a claw_

_And killed Mana once again,_

_But not without leaving scars_

_Both physically and mentally._

_Mana gave me a scar_

_On the left side of my face_

_Over my left eye_

_With the mark of the akuma._

_That eye can change color_

_And allows me_

_To see the tortured souls_

_That resides within_

_Every akuma's body._

_The shock_

_Of seeing Mana like that_

_And seeing him die again_

_Turned my hair white,_

_As white as the sorrowful snow._

_I then later meet_

_General Marian Cross._

_He told me about_

_Akuma, innocents,_

_Exorcists, and the millennium earl._

_My left arm_

_Actually had innocent in it._

_It's really ironic,_

_That something that protects others_

_Can hurt the wielder so much._

_I then became his apprentice_

_And traveled with him_

_To learn how to_

_Become an exorcist._

_To be honest_

_I don't think_

_It was worth it._

_Shortly after I turned 15_

_He declared me good enough,_

_Told me to go to the order_

_With Timcampy as my guide,_

_And hit me over the head_

_With a hammer_

_And left me._

_It was quite obvious_

_He didn't want to go back._

_Now here I am_

_On my way to the black order._

_What lies ahead?_

_I don't know._

_Can I make friends_

_At long last?_

_I don't know either._

_Will my comrades_

_Leave or betray me?_

_I don't know that one either._

_Either way_

_There are two things_

_I am certain of._

_I will fight_

_And free_

_The tortured souls_

_Of the pitiful akumas,_

_And without a doubt_

_The thing that will stay_

_Forever be by my side_

_Is my dear_

_Sorrowful snow._

**Lavi: well that was depressing **

**Shadow: well Christmas is such a sad day for Allen, what do you expect.**

**Lavi: fair point.**

**Kanda: where is that baka moyashi anyway.**

**Allen: *still unconscious* it's Allen Bakanda.**

**Lenalee: *sweatdrop* even when one of you is unconscious you still fight?**

**Kanda: *vein pop*what was that baka moyashi?!**

**Lenalee: and why are you responding?!**

**Lavi: actually I think that it's better that Allen isn't awake, he would only become depress.**

**Allen: *waking up***

**Shadow: he is waking up, okay guys at the count of 3, you too Kanda or no soba for you.**

**Kanda:*grumbles* **

**Allen: *wakes up* what happened?**

**Shadow:1…2…3**

**Shadow/Lavi/Lenalee/Kanda: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Allen: *teary eyes**smiles* thank you guys.**

**Shadow: KAWAI!*hugs Allen***

**Allen: ca…can…'t…bre…a…th..**

**Shadow: *releases Allen* I hope you like this, and I apologize for my grammar mistakes. This takes place when Allen is on his way to the black order by the way.**

**Everyone: SAYOUNNARA AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
